


In love with my tutors roommate

by AntoniaHale



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, M/M, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaHale/pseuds/AntoniaHale
Summary: Call is off to college, but he could never have expected to meet Aaron Stewart
Relationships: Callum Hunt/Aaron Stewart
Kudos: 31





	In love with my tutors roommate

Callum Hunt found out he was gay while in college. He had never believed in love at first sight, until he saw Aaron Stewart.

It all started in an advanced math class.

Call had never been the best student. He wasn’t very fond of teachers or school in general, but he had been able to convince his dad to let him go to college. He missed his dad quite a lot, but he did enjoy the freedom that came with living in a small apartment a few minutes away from the campus.

Which is exactly why he was actually paying attention, or trying to at least. If he failed this class again, he would have to go home, and to be honest, he didn’t want to live the rest of his life working in his dad’s shop, helping fix old broken things. He had to pass this class. For once in his life he actually tried to listen to the teacher. Not that it helped, Call didn’t understand a single word that came out of the Mr. Rufus’s mouth.

So, when the Mr. Rufus suggested he study with one of the star students Call was skeptical. How could he learn from a student if he couldn’t even understand the teacher? Rufus gave Call the students contact information and told him to give it a try.

Feeling doomed and dreading the social interaction he would have to endure to get the math help, he went to his favorite coffee shop. He sat in his corner seat, sinking into the shadows, sipping his bitter black coffee, staring at the students contact information.

He sighed, might as well get this over with. He got his phone out and dialed the phone number, but to his surprise a phone started ringing in the coffee shop, he heard a “hello?” through the phone and from the other end of the coffee shop. “Hello?” the voice said again.

Call pressed the end call button, nope, he thought he could do this, but no. He can not do this.

Ding.

Call received a text.

[Hello. If you are the student Mr. Rufus said might be contacting me for some math help, I think we got disconnected. If text would work better for you, we could do that.]

Shit. What was Call supposed to do now.

[Uh, yes. This is the student from math class. You can call me Call.]

Ding.

[Okay Call. So, if you need help, I’m available right now if you are.]

Oh shit. That would mean admitting he was in the coffee shop.

[No. I’m a little busy right now, definitely cannot meet up right now.]

Ding.

[Okay, when will you be available?]

Ding.

[Are you sure you’re busy, it’s a little strange that both times I texted you I heard a phone go off at a table in the corner?]

[What a coincidence?]

Call quickly turned his sound off and tried to look like he was not a college student only to realize his math book and other school stuff was laying on the table right next to him.

“Hey” a girl with two braids said standing next to him. “So, Call, I recognize you, you sit two seats in front of me. Don’t even try denying it.”

“Okay, um. I guess I am available?” Call said questioningly.

“Great! I’m Tamara. It’s nice to meet you!” she said holding out her hand.

Call reached out and shook it. “Okay, so, uh, I’m going to be honest. I have not clue how to do this math.”

Tamara looked at him, “Okay, lets go somewhere quieter, that way people can’t hear your screams.” Call’s face paled. “Just joking” Tamara said, “how about my apartment? My roommate is also in our math class and he needs help too.”

* * *

Aaron was waiting for Tamara to get home. Usually she wasn’t this late, maybe the line at the coffee shop was longer than usual.

What Aaron did not expect was for Tamara to walk into the apartment with Callum Hunt. Aaron had seen Callum in class a couple of times, but he always seemed so distant and was almost always scowling. Just looking at them, no one would have ever thought that someone like Callum would be a good match for Aaron, but something about Call really caught Aarons attention. For quite some time Aaron had wanted to approach Call, but he was afraid of how it would feel if that bored glare were directed on him.

Of course, Aaron had told Tamara all of his feelings, he and Tamara were open books with each other. Which is why Aaron panicked thinking Tamara had somehow planned this to force them to meet.

“Hi, I’m Aaron Stewart!” he said smiling, hoping his first impression wouldn’t ruin everything.

Call looked at him, Aaron was glad Call wasn’t glaring, but he didn’t seem to happy to be there either. Call had sort of paled, then his cheeks went pink, “Um. Callum Hunt, but you can call me Call.”

That went better than Aaron had hoped, and his smile grew wider.

“Okay, now that you two have your introductions done, lets get to work on math.”

* * *

It was late when Call had gotten home, he fell onto his bed lacking any grace. He didn’t know what he had expected when Tamara said she had a roommate, but he had never expected Aaron.

Apparently, they were all in the same math class, Call had never noticed as he had been putting his best effort into listening to the teacher.

When Call had stepped into Tamara’s apartment, it was like he had walked into the same room as the sun. Everything was brighter, warmer, his usual cold, darkness wasn’t there to protect him. Yet somehow, he hadn’t cared that it was gone.

The math help had gone terribly. Tamara was a good teacher, but she had made Call and Aaron sit so close together that Call couldn’t pay attention. His mind kept wandering to topics that made him turn bright red. Why did Tamara’s roommate have to be the sun? So bright, warm, hot.

Thud.

“Ouch,” Call said. “Okay I get it Havoc, you’re hungry. You don’t have to drop your food bowl on my head.”

Havoc was a wolf Call had found two weeks before going to college. He had been walking into town and saw an adult wolf that had been hit by a car. Right next to the dead corpse was a tiny little wolf. The poor little thing was so small and shivering. It had been scared of Call at first, but Call earned its trust with a beef stick.

His father had wanted to get rid of it, but Call convinced him that it might be nice to have a guard dog when he went off to college. Havoc was still pretty small, but was growing fast.

Call got up, pushing the day’s events off to the side and got himself and Havoc some food.

* * *

Time went by and Call started paying more attention to Tamara during the tutoring.

He did this by A) accepting that he was totally gay and was in love with Aaron, B) convincing himself that Aaron was definitely straight and wouldn’t be interested in him anyway, and C) clearly putting distance between him and Aaron.

His math grade started getting better, and he started to actually understand Mr. Rufus. He should have been happy but part of him felt like it was missing. Like when he met Aaron that first time part of him had been sucked away and he couldn’t do anything about it. The semester was also coming to an end, it was almost over, he wouldn’t need anymore tutoring and part of him was disappointed.

* * *

“You should just tell him” Tamara said to Aaron who had been crying next to her for the past half an hour.

“But he doesn’t like me Tamara. He’s probably straight. He avoids me. He leaves as soon and your tutoring is finished. I can’t tell him I’m in love with him, he’ll just leave.”

Tamara looked at Aaron, “well, I think you’re wrong. He clearly likes you too, he blushes every time you get to close to him...”

“Because he hates the idea of even being near me.” Aaron said sadly.

“Stop being dramatic. It’s your birthday Aaron, tell him how you feel. I think you’ll be surprised.”

* * *

Call sat at the table next to Aaron waiting for Tamara to start the lesson. Only she didn’t start, just stood there staring at Call and Aaron. This went on for a while until Call said, “Umm. Are we waiting for something?”

“Well,” Tamara said, “I thought since today is a special day, and you both have improved so much, we might take a break from studying.” Tamara went into the kitchen and grabbed a box. She sat the box on the table and opened it revealing a rainbow cake, “Happy Birthday Aaron.”

Aaron turned bright red. “We’re celebrating Aarons birthday?” Call said.

“Yes” Tamara confirmed.

Call panicked; he didn’t know today was Aarons birthday. Why was the cake rainbow, surely it wasn’t because Aaron was gay, no, Aaron is straight isn’t he? He didn’t even bring a gift. “I… uh… I have to go.” Call said grabbing his stuff.

“Wait!” Tamara yelled, but Call was already gone.

Call ran, it hurt his leg, but he didn’t stop. He ran back to his apartment and sat hugging a confused Havoc. He must have cried himself to sleep because he woke up to Havoc licking his face.

He decided he needed some coffee so he stopped at his favorite coffee shop on the way to the park.

* * *

“Seriously Tamara! You only made things worse.” Aaron yelled after Call left, but he quickly apologized, “I shouldn’t have yelled, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m the one who should be sorry.” Tamara said, “I’m the reason he left.”

Aaron grabbed his jacket and scarf, “I’m going to the park.” He said leaving.

Aaron liked the park, he loved watching children play, seeing them happy. Not in a creeping I like to watch children way though. He sat there, on a bench, all alone. It was fall and all the leaves were turning red, orange, and yellow. Through the leaves he could see dark clouds, he thought in would probably rain soon.

He laughed, what a fitting mood for this awful day.

* * *

Call let Havoc pull him through the park. Havoc must have seen a squirrel though because he ran suddenly pulling Call around a corner. The universe must hate him because he happened to run right into someone spilling his coffee all over both of them.

“I’m so sorry, I---” the universe definitely was having fun, he had just run right straight into Aaron. Havoc had stopped trying to chase whatever he saw though and was sniffing the air uncertainly.

Of course, the universe wasn’t done though, before either boy could say anything else it started raining. Without speaking they both hurried toward the park entrance. By then in was downpouring, Aaron turned to go in the direction he lived but Aaron grabbed his sleeve. “My apartment is closer.” Call said pulling Aaron toward his apartment.

By the time they got to Calls apartment they were both soaked, it had started lightning and thundering. Call got in his closet and grabbed a large shirt he had won, a pair of larger shorts (the one pants he had that would fit Aaron since Aaron is larger than him) and a towel. He handed it to Aaron and told Aaron he should change pointing him to the bathroom.

While Aaron changed Call chased Havoc down drying him off. Then changed in his room, he wore shorts too so that Aaron would be more comfortable.

He came out of his room to see Aaron playing tug of war with Havoc.

“Um… So, it looks like it will be raining for a while.” Call said, sitting down next to Aaron on the couch.

“Yes.” Aaron said looking down at Havoc, but his usual smile was missing. Call thought maybe Aaron hadn’t wanted to come here but was just being nice.

“Um… I’m sorry about earlier, I panicked. I didn’t know today was your birthday.” Call said.

“Oh. It’s okay.” Aaron said, “I didn’t really know Tamara was going to do that either.”

“Was the cake good?” Call asked.

“I don’t know.” Aaron said. “I sort of went straight to the park after you left.”

There was a sinking feeling in Call’s stomach. He had ruined Aaron’s birthday. “Um. Wait here.” Call went to the kitchen and grabbed some popsicles out of the freezer. “I know it’s not as good as cake,” Call said coming back into the living room, “but I have these.”

Aaron grabbed one and smiled, “Thanks.” He said, but it was still missing Aaron usual brightness.

What the heck, Call thought, I’ve already ruined his birthday I might as well tell him. Not like I’ll ever have to see him again… as long as we don’t have the same classes.

“I, uh.” Call sat back down next to Aaron. “There is actually something I’d like to tell you.”

“What?” Aaron said hesitantly.

“I, um…” Call had been going to admit his love but, no, he couldn’t do it, but he had to say something. “I really enjoyed the math tutoring, but uh, maybe we could hang out some time and do something fun, like not school related.”

“You enjoyed it.” Aaron said and Call saw a glimpse of the sun break through the clouds.

“Yes, and, well, I. I enjoyed it mostly because of you, Tamara’s cool too but…” his sentence was cut short by Aarons lips against his.

Call had never thought this moment would come, had only dreamed of it. Aaron kissing him felt better than he thought it would. But then Aaron wasn’t kissing him.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron said quickly getting up and reaching for his still wet jacket.

“Noooo!” Call said grabbing Aaron and pulling him back to the couch. Then Call kissed him back.


End file.
